


Take Care

by PunkInPinkGlitter



Series: Sheith fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (I completely forgot to tag this when I first posted it), Lance Pidge and Hunk only make a brief appearance at the end, M/M, soft sheith, such good boys, they take care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: Post season 6, Keith's been taking care of Shiro





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (from Anon)  
> soft sheith prompt: K:"I don't know how to be when you treat me like that." S:"Like what?" K:"Like I'm somebody you're 'suppose' to be nice to." (do whatever you want with this small bit of dialogue) :)

Keith stared at the bowl of food-goo in his hands.  He hadn’t felt much like eating today, nor the past few days.  He was too busy flying the black lion home, and keeping Shiro resting.

They had landed on a planet that was uninhabited, but had a breathable atmosphere, and, most surprisingly of all, grass for Kaltenecker.  Krolia and Romelle had started up a fire, and Coran bringing a pot of food-goo to put over it. He claimed it was better warm. Hunk and Pidge went off to set up a perimeter, while Allura and Lance started rolling out sleeping bags.  Keith remembered them saying something about fresh air and bonding or some crap.

Keith had been resting in his bunk when a familiar weight sat down next to him on the bunk.  A hand appeared in front of him carrying a bowl of the warmed goo. Keith looked up, staring into the warm gray eyes smiling down at him.

“Thanks Shiro, but I’m not that hungry.”  He glanced down to the bowl.

“Keith, you haven’t eaten today, and you haven’t eaten more than a bowl of goo total in the past three.  Please eat. For me?”

Keith looked towards the wall.  He had been caught. He had been so invested in Shiro’s well being, he put his to the side.  Keith had been making sure Shiro ate whenever they landed somewhere, helping him regain his balance and get used to being in a body again, and having him rest.  He felt like he had to, though. He finally had Shiro back and wasn’t going to let him go again.

At least until he tried to just rest his eyes and took an hour long nap instead, letting Shiro slip out unnoticed and getting food for his caretaker.

Keith’s eyes started to burn.  Shiro was being so nice. He didn’t have to be.  He owed Keith nothing.

Shiro, of course, saw his glassy eyes and moved the bowl of food-goo to the floor next to his own.  He cupped Keith’s jaw gently. “Keith, are you alright?”

Keith shrugged, closing his eyes and leaning into Shiro’s hand.  “I just...I don’t know how to be when you treat me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like I’m someone you’re ‘supposed’ to be nice to.”  Keith tried turning his head away, but Shiro tightened his grip.

“I’m supposed to be nice to you?  Keith, I don’t have to be nice to you.  I don’t have to do a lot of things.” Keith’s shoulders hunched, trying to close himself up.  Shiro leaned in closer. “I’m doing this because I love you. Keith, you’re everything to me.”

Keith’s eyes snapped open.  “Shiro-”

“You’ve done so much for me.  You _found_ me!  Over and over again.  I’m not trying to pay you back, I’m just trying to show you how much you mean to me.”

Tears spilled down Keith’s face.

“I love you, Keith,” he said, leaning down and brushing a gentle kiss to Keith’s lips.

“I love you too,” Keith whispered back.  “God, Shiro, so much.”

Shiro pulled back slightly, and pressed his forehead to his fellow paladin’s.  “Then take care of yourself as much as you take care of me? I can’t do this without you.”

Keith nodded.  “Yeah, I can do that.”  They separated, and Keith picked up the discarded bowls of now cooled food-goo, handing one to Shiro.  “Dinner’s cold, sorry about that.”

Shiro tilted his head, making a face at the green goop.  “Yeah, I’ve never been much for this stuff.” He crinkled his nose.  “But I think it’s worse now that it’s been heated and cooled down, though.”

Keith poked the goo, the once matte startling green colored food glistening and now not as bright as any of them were used to.  “Well, as long as you’re eating this too, I won’t complain.”

Shiro took a bite of the now cooled food-goo and gagged a bit.  He looked bitterly down at the bowl. “This is shit. Let’s go see if Hunk has something else we can eat.”  He smiled as Keith tossed the bowls of inedible goo in the trash near the bunks, and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together.

They walked slowly out of the black lion, trying to stay to the outskirts of the camp while making their way to the yellow lion.  When they were half way there, they started hearing whoops and hollers coming from the campsite. Looking towards the sudden noises, they saw Lance and Hunk standing there, staring at them and jumping, Lance yelling “FUCKING FINALLY!”

Pidge turned towards the Blue and Yellow paladins, looking passed them to Keith and Shiro and said.  “Lance, you owe me 20 GAC.”

Lance squawked, waving his arms around yelling something about her owing _him_ , while Hunk meandered over to where the couple stood frozen.

“Need something?” He asked them, trying to stay casual.

Shiro smirked.  “Actual food?”

Hunk nodded.  “Oh Christ, that stuff was so much worse when it’s cooked.  Come on, I’ve got some good stuff stashed inside of Yellow.”  He walked away, leaving Keith and Shiro snickering behind him.

Keith couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> So Hey! I hope y'all liked this, especially whomever was the anon who prompted it. 
> 
> Come talk to me or send me prompts on [Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
